


Book One: The Great Wizard Rescue

by AllessaRen2198



Series: Time Turner Tales [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Death, F/M, Going off on someone's ass, Here we go, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, OC is DONE, OC is very tired, Of the magical and verbal variety, Panic Attacks, Redemption????, Violence, fix it??, lots of curses, oc is confused, oc is pissed, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: Button OneButton TwoButton Three
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Time Turner Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804300
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. First Choice is Not Always First Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision is made and the journey begins.
> 
> EDITED AND EXPANDED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this I will do my best, again, to make the reader as appearance neutral as possible so you can imagine her on your own. Her friends will also be mostly undescribed except for a few features like height and personality. I may slip up and if I do, and you catch it, and you want to tell me then go ahead. I'll do my best to remember to fix it.

I sighed as I finally collapsed onto my bed. It had been a long day. Between my house results, the Milk Incident (as it had been deemed, and would be known forever as), and math class, _fucking variables_ , I was drained. I rolled over onto my side, arms splayed haphazardly around my body, and sighed as I nuzzled into my pillow. _This was real paradise_. Just as I began to drift off a soft knock on my door alerted me to my mother’s presence. “Why don’t you take a nap before dinner? I’ll come to get you when it’s ready.” I grunted in agreement before kicking off my shoes. A nap, that I could do. All day, every day. I left my bed long enough to take my jeans, button-up, and bra off, before slipping into bed in my tank top and snuggling under my blankets. 

_Heaven_. 

-Dream World-

_“Hello!” I jumped as I turned around, disoriented, and confused. A voice curiously resembling the aftermath of a shout for an echo was what had greeted me, distant and soft, shrinking in size until it had diminished. The space around me was light, or as close to an embodiment of light as something could be, without actually being light._ **_I wonder if looking too much will blind me_ ** _. I shook my head at the passing thought._ **_Focus. Where are we?_ ** _I looked down and noticed that I was wearing Ravenclaw Robes, or were they Hufflepuff, Gryffindor?? The colors kept changing, and I’d only really paid attention to the major plot points not caring for the finer details of the story._

_Blue._

_Yellow._

_Red._

_“Hello! Hello!” the voice came again. My ears strained as they tried to place the echo, my head rapidly spinning as I whipped around in circles trying to find the source. As I finally stopped and held my head groaning, out of the light stepped a man. He was short and plump. His mustache white, fading into a salt and pepper beard that seemed to stretch with his smile, the size fluctuating. “My name is not important, but yours is. You have a choice to make. Before you lay three paths.” As he spoke three strings of light appeared before me, shimmering in such a way they seemed to move, teeming with life._ **_Or maybe they ARE life._ **

_Next to me, the man continued. “Don’t worry, all will be explored. However,” Here the man stopped the pacing he had begun and stilled. “The path you pick will greatly impact your choices. Choose wisely” Then, all at once, the man dispersed. My eyes blinked furiously as I tried to wrap my head around a man, well, dispersing as I had just seen._

_I stepped forward to the three buttons hovering in the air._

_Blue._

_Yellow._

_Red._

_At my step forward the strings expanded into paths that extended beyond each one, running forward for a few feet, before ending in front of a shimmer in the air. Above each button, there was a small ‘i’._ ** _This is fucking sketchy as shit._** **_Don’t talk to strangers, they said, well HE talked to ME first!_** _While the small comment made me feel slightly better, it didn’t help me in the slightest. The stranger was gone. Taking a deep breath I approached the first button. As I did a small grey circle with an ‘i’ appeared, along with the title_ _The Great Wizard Rescue_ _. With a deep breath, I clicked it._ ** _Information buttons are useful. They can’t hurt you. Just don’t click any suspicious-looking links_** _._

_Immediately a profile appeared. The photo was me. I was dressed in the Ravenclaw robes, and my information was correct. Except for my name._

_Alicia Lovegood._

**_Who the fuck? This is illegal! Faking your identity is ILLEGAL!_ **

_Shaking my head, I proceeded to The_ _Fifth Marauder._ _Again, My picture and information, but this time my name was Alecto Lockhart, and I was in Hufflepuff robes._

_At the third button, I hesitated._ _The Golden Trio and Their Assistant._ _I recognized this. The Golden Trio were the main characters in the book series. Now, my name was Ariana Marchbanks and I was a Gryffindor._

**_Wait, assistant? RUDE._ **

_According to the man from before, if I was really going to take this seriously, I could choose anyone I wanted, but that my decisions within the story would be impacted by past information. Did this mean I would remember everything after the story was done? That could get quite tedious. **My memory is, like, not good**. _**_Wait, are you going to take this seriously? Come on, I mean your dreams are weird, but this just seems...wrong._ ** _It was true, the more I lingered the more I could feel a small pressure on my skin, pressing in. The shimmer brightened and came into focus._ **_It’s a fucking door. Of course._ **

_I take a deep breath and roll my shoulders._ **_If it’s a dream, you have nothing to lose. If it’s not-_ ** _I cut off the thought. It was a dream. With a step forward I pause before_ _The Great Wizard Rescue_ _. Let’s start at the very beginning, it’s as good a place to start as any. After all, this was only a dream. I take a deep breath in, and click the button labeled “The Great Wizard Rescue”._

_The pressure grew, then there was a whooshing sound, wind whipping, and my ears popping._

-Real?? World-

The train whistle was loud as I crossed onto the platform, dragging my trunk behind me along with Doddy’s cage. Another year at Hogwarts in front of me, another miserable Florida summer behind. I heard my mother sigh again, in relief from the heat I supposed. Floo Powder was an easy way to travel to the train, and also an easy way to find respite from the heat. Dad had made a total of only three trips to a research station in the Arctic, which was an improvement from last year's five. Those trips and the latest “Florida Man” articles were the only real entertainment I had, besides writing my friends and completing my homework. As far as cooling off was concerned, though, I preferred the old fashioned method of muggle water parks (even if they were boring when I could be flying a broom instead, though this required me owning a broom, which I did not). Being the daughter of a wizard and a muggle meant I got the best of both worlds, though. This meant amusement parks, water parks, and regular parks. All the parks. Whenever I wanted. It was pretty great, at least for the first month of vacation.

From her cage my black and grey tabby, Doddy, meowed as if to say _Listen, human, get on the train so I can get out of this carrier._ **Bitch. I only have two legs, not four** I obliged, after all, she knew where I slept, and walked towards the doors with my parents in tow. On the way, we collected my best friend Martin, or Mars, as I called him, and his younger sister Elizabeth, who would be a first year. Mars was on the shorter side for your average male and achieved level-headedness most of the time unless Lennie was present. That was when shit usually got dangerously close to hitting the fan. “Lennie says she’s already here.” Mars states after greeting my parents and introducing his sister formally. Lennie, or Lennic, was my other best friend. She was tall, extremely so. There was suspicion at one point that she had giant’s blood somewhere in her genetics before she reached 12 and stopped growing. She stood at 6”1 and was proud of it. Her gentle nature directly contradicted her height and caused for an interesting picture. Lennie was pretty great. I nodded absentmindedly as a piece of paper flew into my face. I crinkled my nose in disgust as Elizabeth giggled next to me. With a low curse, earning a glare from Mars, I opened the note.

_Hurry up! I’m bored._

_Much love,_

_Lennie_

I just shook my head and lazily gestured for everyone to hurry onto the train. Before Mars or I could ask the question of whether or not Elizabeth wanted to sit with us, which would result in an awkward ride to school, but would make the 11-year-old feel undoubtedly more comfortable, another first-year ran past us. “Come on! Run!” the unnamed girl screeched, laughing as she led Elizabeth away. Not far behind another first-year came barreling towards us, accidentally knocking into Doddy’s cage. He was laughing, though he did apologize, and we silently pointed the direction the other two had gone. “She’ll be fine,” I assured Mars when I saw his look of slight concern. After leaving out the window and saying a final goodbye to my parents, I followed Mars down the rows. Doddy was growing more impatient with me and I kept shushing her, which only caused her small mews to become meows which became yowls. “I’ll let you out in a moment Doddy. Just hush up!”

Finally, we reached the compartment that held our companion. She was face down on the floor and when we opened the door, she immediately shushed us, before motioning towards the compartment next to ours. She was eavesdropping again. I rolled my eyes and lifted Mars and I’s trunks up to the storage area, as he released Doddy after shutting and locking the door. Both Mars and I were already wearing our robes and uniform as we didn’t want to have to worry about changing clothes later. Lennie, however, was still wearing her skirt and blazer, a matching pink set, though the collar was skewed slightly, and her gloves were resting on the seat by the window on the left side, now that she had made a home for herself on the floor. **Disgusting**. I took my place by the window on the right, and after Mars had double-checked the door, he sat on the right as well, though slightly closer to the middle, as he preferred to be able to see everything he could. I scratched at Doddy’s ears, as she had decided to lay down at my feet. I let out a slight laugh and the noises from the compartment next to ours went quiet, realizing that there was now someone occupying the compartment next door. Lennie sighed before raising from the floor and brushing herself off. I simply shrugged in mock apology. Shaking her head, she smoothed down her hair. “I’m going to go change” she announced before grabbing her robes and leaving for the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and settled back into the seat, beginning to tell Mars about the parts of my summer that he had not yet heard about.

Once Lennie was back, she joined in, each of us sharing stories and laughing. When the trolly came around, I bought some pumpkin pasties, a few licorice wands, and some cauldron cakes. Mars bought three chocolate frogs, and Lennie stuck with a carton of Bertie Bott’s every flavor beans. After the door had been relocked I set down Doddy, who I’d picked up so she wouldn’t escape, and gave her a bite of the pastie. The look of disgust was _almost_ worth the waste of the bite.

After a while, Mars had fallen asleep and Lennie was reading _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Four_ in preparation for our classes. I smiled slightly to myself and stood, rousing Doddy enough for her to turn around and face the other way. I gently opened the door and stepped out into the hall, closing it behind me. Before I could begin my walk around the train, I turned and immediately ran into Tom Riddle himself. The boy was usually an enigma, but there was something distinctly different this year. **He’s darker** I think before shaking my head. **That’s absurd, he’s just fine!** However, he was still different this year. He had a stronger jawline, and his face had thinned, childhood fat disappearing in favor of a more sharp and angular face. He was on the threshold of handsomeness, I decided. Not quite there, but give him another year and he’d be a heartbreaker alright. While we were in different houses, I had had a few encounters with the boy. As many as you can have with Riddle, anyways, considering he kept to himself unless he was with the few companions he seemed to have collected over the years. 

He was a fourth-year, like me, however, he was in Slytherin. I’d had the few odd words shared in classes when we were partnered together or greeting, always on my end, while passing in the hallways. He was smart, almost terrifyingly so, and everyone seemed to hold him in awe. **Does Tom Riddle have friends? Or is it more of a let's stand and sit around each other deal?** **Wait, you should say something. Probably** **not** **just stare at him.**

“Hello, Tom,” I say as I offer him a small smile. My voice seems to ring in the emptiness of the air. I hadn’t noticed but it had gone quiet, even though all doors were shut. No one could see him, but they instinctively knew he was there. Tom Riddle had a presence that surrounded him. When he passed, conversation halted for the few seconds it took him to pass, creating a wave of silence as he walked down hallways. He looks at me for a second, obviously thinking. Then he nods in greeting before moving to the side, so I could pass. That was another thing, Tom Riddle never passed you. No. You passed as he watched you go, a calculating look almost a permanent expression, next to blankness. I nod in thanks, before continuing down the hall. With Tom, it was better to follow his lead in whatever interaction you found yourself in, rather than try to take charge. “See you at school, Lovegood.” He says quietly. It isn’t a threat, nor is it friendly. In fact, it’s almost neutral, but it has an undertone. The word dark comes to my mind before I mentally suppress it. **Tom is a normal fucking boy. Stop overreacting.** I nod and smile at him once again, just for future insurance. “See you at school, Tom.” If I didn’t know better, I would think my reply had gone unheard. But as I learned, he always heard, a lesson most learned the hard way.

After walking up and down the aisle for a while, I noticed we were getting closer to the school, flat valleys gathering more height. I returned to the compartment and found Lennie shaking Mars awake, and Doddy blinking blearily. I smile and scratch behind her ears before gesturing to her carrier. “Come on girl.” She seemed to wrinkle her nose, before obliging my request. I huffed out a laugh and turned to Mars, who was slowly waking up. “You sleep like the d-dead,” I state as Lennie laughs. “That he does,” I reply joining in, though I am glad neither picked up on my hesitance to say the word aloud. **Man, Riddle should come with a warning label. ATTENTION: side effects may include: hesitance to speak aloud words that have a connection to bad things, stutters, general overwhelming fear.** I stop, though, when I realize something. I didn't fear Riddle. I did not fear him at all. I shiver at the thought and push it to the back of my mind. **Don’t dwell on it**. 

Once the train has stopped Mars goes off ahead of us to make sure his sister would get to Dumbledore safely. I hoped she enjoyed the boat ride as much as we had. **Though that mostly had to do with the fact that Charles was so excited he fell into the lake.** I snort at the thought as the three of us wait for a carriage and eventually find three spots on one containing none other than Riddle, Malfoy, Lestrange, and Dolohov.

  
  


I climb in without hesitation (ignoring the voice in my head that is only slightly concerned with the number of times I’ve seen Tom now, and also suspicious that it is not entirely a coincidence) **Wow, twice in the span of a few hours. This must be some sort of record**. My action is a silent order for others to follow. I send a smile to the boys before settling down next to Tom, doing my best to relax as much as I can. **Being tense will put him further on edge, though by following that train of thought I am assuming then that Tom is not always prepared and calm and in control, which he is**. Lennie follows and Mars concedes after a cautious glance at Malfoy who simply smirks while rubbing his knuckles. I make sure to catch his eye and show him mine rolling at his childish display. He simply frowns before looking away, placing his hands by his sides. The ride was quiet and passed fairly quickly. Only once did Lennie speak, and that was to ask if I’d made sure Doddy’s carrier was locked. I had rolled my eyes. “She’ll be fine. She knows where she’s going.” Dolohov had glanced over, seeming to perk up at the mention of a cat. **Cute.**

Once the carriage reached the entrance, Mars hopped down to help Lennie out. Before he could do the same for me, Malfoy’s hand was offered. I raised an eyebrow but took it regardless, not wanting to seem ungrateful or too suspicious of the gesture. “Thank you, Abraxas.” If he was surprised I knew his name, he didn’t show it, simply nodding before turning to catch up with his friends. After a small moment, which I used to contemplate whether this was luck or fate, Mars led the way into the great hall and to our seats. 

As usual, the sorting ceremony, in which Elizabeth had been added as a new member of Hufflepuff, was both long and too short. Once the feast began, though, all the boredom turned to excitement. As I went to grab a roll, I felt my neck burn, like someone was staring at me. A glance over my shoulder had my eyes meeting Tom’s. 

_Save him_

I flinched at the voice so violently, I nearly threw the roll across the table. After briefly raining apologies on the poor second year who thought I had some vendetta against her, and I assured her did not, I chanced a look back at Tom and his wide eyes. **Is that...fear?** Had he heard a voice too? 

_Save him._

The voice seemed eerily familiar, like an echo of a memory. I glanced at Tom again. He was fine, wasn’t he? I furrowed my brows and turned back to my food. **What a mess. He’s noticed me now, for sure.** “What was _that_ Lovegood?” I looked up to see a fifth-year girl with her eyebrows raised. “What?” I said, feigning confusion. **Please, tell me you didn’t notice.** “With Riddle.” **Fuck me, there’s a witness. And where there’s one, there’s always two more.** This time it was Mars who spoke. “Yeah, you were staring at each other, then both of you looked like you’d seen a ghost.” HIs usually smooth voice was gruff with concern. “Though Riddle did a good job covering it up pretty quick, as per usual,” Lennie added. “Nothing, I just,” I paused and took a breath. Looking up I continued. “It was nothing.” There must have been something in my voice because the subject was dropped. 

I didn’t feel him look at me again. 

Once dinner was over, we made our way to the dormitories, and, as soon as I entered, I saw Doddy asleep on my bed, the cage door nudged open. She’d unlocked it again. **Clever girl.** I smile and swiftly gather my nightgown and toiletries and head to our bathroom. After a warm bath, ( in which I did not think about Tom Riddle and our interactions) and a good lotioning, I set out my uniform for tomorrow and climbed under my covers. As we all said goodnight, I closed my eyes. 

And I dreamed.


	2. A Dream Is A Wish, But Is That Always Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alicia begins to realize her purpose (and regain some plot knowledge), Lennie is worried, and Tom is a little shook.
> 
> EDITED AND EXTENDED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else hate the changing of seasons because of seasonal depression but also love fall because sweater weather is starting (which means big comfy sweaters) and the changing leaves (very pretty)?  
> Also I am super inconsistent with the way I write thoughts and stuff in terms of bold or italics etc. aren’t I?

- _Dream World_ -

_I shuddered as I looked around through the mist. It was heavy, like a hand placed on your shoulder not in pride, but in reprimand. The kind of heavy that is only present when you know you’ve fucked up, and are accepting the fact that you have to live with it. It clung to my skin, adding a slimy texture that was reminiscent of sticky mud. When I breathed in, it filled my lungs, and my heart sank. Ahead of me, I heard cries. Stepping closer I can see a small bundle, with what appears to be two arms waving in the air. The cries increase an I tense. A child. “You chose to begin with him, and so you shall see his beginning.” a voice says in the darkness._

_This time, the echo is more prominent and any hint of kindness in the voice is gone. It is a void of coldness._

_I frown. “Um how about we don’t do that and instead I dream about cotton candy and Ferris wheels?”_ **I am so not here for this shit**. There is no response so I square my shoulders and step deeper into the fog. **_Fuck it, it’s just a dream, right?_ ** _At that thought, I stop walking. Memories come back of three paths, three of me, three futures?_

_Blue._

_Yellow._

_Red._

**_It’s fine_ ** _I assure myself as I continue walking. Everyone has weird dreams. It’s normal. I step, finally, into an area devoid of fog. Except it’s wrong. Because it is devoid of everything. No air, no sound, nothing but blankness. They always say you cannot see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing, because in the moment that you say that, you are turning nothing into something._

_But this, this had to be close to the concept of nothing, surely. Nothing, except the small bundle in front of me, once again. This time, though, it was silent and still. Then it cried. A loud shrieking noise, supported by a thousand others. Flashes of green, screams of terror._ **Voldemort**. I stumble back. Where had that come from? I didn’t know of anyone or anything that went by that name. 

_I feel a tugging sensation in my gut before I am in front of a woman. She is dead. I whip around and behind me, a nurse holds a crying infant. “What did she say his name was?” The nurse asks as she rocks the small thing._ **_What is happening?_ ** _I fell to the floor clutching my head as I looked closer. It didn’t look right, it looked...green and its face was wrong. “Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle.” I gasp and stagger backward, after barely having the will to stand, and into a new scene._

_I couldn’t help the tears that started to fall down my face. I wanted out. I needed out. This was not for me. I clutched my head harder and screamed in confusion and pain. What was Voldemort? Why was I seeing Tom’s life… if this was indeed his._ **_What the actual fuck is happening?_ **

_A boy, who I guess to be Tom, as he still looks green and wrong ( though I am having trouble associating the boy I know with this creature, is cornered by two children. A boy and a girl. They seem to be making fun of him. Before I can think further, Tom throws something...no. The window behind him shatters, and the shards direct themselves to the children._ **He is lashing out with his magic**. If this is Tom, he is strong.

_I stumble then back into the fog, the pain now drifting away, though still present in the back of my mind. “What was that? What was its purpose? What is Voldemort?” I almost shriek into the darkness around me._

_“Save him”_

- _Real?? World_ -

I jolt awake, panting. **What the fuck was that**. As I try to calm myself down, I look around me. The dormitory was silent, save the breathing of my fellow fourth year Ravenclaws. Doddy lazily looks up from her perch at the bottom of my bed. I breathe in relief. Everything is here, I am safe. “What are you looking at?” I whisper harshly. She seems to run her eyes through to my soul, in that way that cats do. I shrink in on myself, hiding from her I simply grunt before grabbing my clothes and going to the bathroom. I had two hours before I even had to be awake, and so I drew up a bath and slid in. As I got comfortable I decided to compile a list of what I now ‘knew’. Lists were good.

**Okay here’s what you know from last night.**

  * _Tom Riddle had a shit childhood_


  * The poor boy had to defend himself from bullies constantly


  * There’s an organization or something that caused a lot of screaming and flashing green light


  * Try and figure out what the green light is


  * The screams sounded bad- past murdering cult? Did this affect Tom? Were his parents involved? Look into further.


  * VOLDEMORT- why does this sound familiar? Do I know the name from somewhere?


  * There’s a voice in the fog and it’s pissing me off.


  * I need to save Tom?



I scold myself lightly. **Why would you know someone from a murdering cult, Alicia?** I sigh when I hear movement begin in the other room, and quickly dress so I am ready for the day. Behind me, Lennie enters the bathroom and smiles tiredly. I just nod, and while her brow furrows, she doesn’t comment. 

\---------

I walk to the great hall next to Lennie and Mars in silence. When I finally speak Mars jumps slightly, neither having expected me to speak. “What if...what if I had a dream about” I hesitate knowing I cannot really tell them who. “About?” Lennie prompts and Mars leans closer, both getting the sense that it is important we keep it private. I look around cautiously before I pull them off to the side of the hall, ignoring the grumbling protests of fellow students half-awake and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. “About a person,” I whisper. Lennie snorts. “That’s very helpful Alicia.” I frown as Mars smacks her arm and I nod. “I mean, all I remember is flashing green light, and screaming. God, It was a horrible screaming.” Lennie seems to wilt a little at my words. “Green light? Are you sure?” I nod, curious as why she looks slightly horrified. “Why? Do you know what it is?” She shakes her head a bit too quickly. “I’ll have to look into it. I have an idea, but I don’t want to voice it unless necessary.” I nod slowly. “I also heard a voice, though I don’t remember what it said.” 

I had been planning to tell them everything, but now, looking at how Lennie had paled and seemed shaken, I wasn’t so sure. With a small sigh, I force a smile onto my face. “Anyways, let’s go get some breakfast. We’re running out of time.” I begin to lead her to the Great Hall until she finds enough strength to break out of her haze and at least walk on her own. **What did I say that has her this upset?** I send a questioning look to Mars who simply shrugs before hurrying in front of us mumbling about sausages. That boy had the arrival of hot food timed perfectly. 

As we ate, Lennie stayed quiet, clearly lost in her thoughts, and I thought over the dream again. _Why had the fog seemed so real? In the dream, I hadn’t particularly noticed its real-ness, but now, thinking back, I could actually_ ** _feel_** _it on my skin, weighing me down, tying me to something._ I shuddered before finishing my orange juice (pumpkin juice was a dinner affair after all) and tapping Lennie, who had been eating on autopilot. “It’s time for transfiguration,” she says suddenly. I flinch at her unexpected outburst. “Yes, and then Herbology.” She nods once, firm and unyielding, apparently having recovered from whatever thoughts had plagued her. “Best get going then!” She said clapping her hands once before marching out of the great hall, while Mars and I followed quickly. **Hopefully, she’s over it. Whatever it is.** I think to myself, before settling in for a long day of classes.

It is later when I am sitting in the library working on my Charms homework, while Lennie seems to be scanning the shelves and muttering to herself, that I feel a prickle on my neck. I turn in my seat, only to make eye contact, once again, with Tom Riddle. This time, he was staring right at me, expression not changing from neutral even when I made eye contact. And, as had happened last time, I heard the voice. It was the same as the man in my dream, at least I thought the voice was a man, it didn’t really have a particular sound about it I guessed, looking back now. Wasn’t the first voice a man, after all? I freeze at the thought. **What first man? Get a grip, Alicia**.

_Save Him._

It was a command this time, harder and more firm in its purpose and I could see his eyebrows pull together in concern. **Does he hear it too?** Maintaining eye contact I gave him a slow and unsure smile. Then, I tried something. I don’t know what made me do it, maybe I was already giving into the crazy which seemed to be ruling my life, but I figured it was worth a try.

_I will. I will save you, Tom Riddle_.

He jumped slightly, looking startled and visibly shaken, before shutting his book and striding away. Before I could even think about whether it had worked or frown at the fact that his ever-present mask had slipped, Lennie sat down next to me. In her hands was a plain black book and on her face was trepidation mixed with dread. I almost told her then, but something made me refrain. “Come on, we are not doing this here.” She said sternly, causing me to raise my eyebrows, but nod in agreement, and follow her out of the library. 

I make no comment that she hides the book before we leave, or that she stands closer than normal, or that she looks around like something is going to attack her at any second. 

I don’t ask why her wand is tight in her grip at her side. I simply take mine out too and follow.

Once outside, I am only slightly surprised that she leads me to the black lake, as far away from the castle as possible, without breaking any rules and making sure we are still visible even as silhouettes. “Lennie, what’s wrong? Have you found out anything?” I ask, now truly concerned. “I know what the sparks were.” Her voice is shaken, scared, defeated.

“What...what were they?” Her face tightens. “I need to know something first, Alicia.” I nod slowly.

“In the dream...who was creating the sparks?” I frown slightly. “I don’t remember.” I lie. Lennie looked at me for a second before nodding, though it was clear she wasn’t sure whether to believe me or not. “It was the killing curse.” I froze.

Lennie leaves me by the lake, later, after she explains to me about the three unforgivable curses, though I already knew what they were. Everyone did. What did Tom, quiet, proud, Tom, have to do with the killing curse? Why was I even dreaming about it? More importantly, what was Voldemort and its connection to Tom?

I rubbed my hands over my face and fell onto the grass. “Why me?” I mumbled out loud.

Why these dreams?

Why Tom?


	3. Operation V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia is trying to wrap her head around the secret society ?? of V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T. and why it involves her and Tom. She also really wants to know why Tom is lurking around the Restricted section. 
> 
> She may be a witch but she doesn't really think she signed up for this mess.
> 
> EDITED AND EXTENDED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that as of right now, at least, Alicia is not overtly connected to the Lovegood family line, though it can be assumed she is a relative of some sort. That may change depending on how the story continues.  
> Also, right now, Alicia is under the impression that Voldemort is actually V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T. which is being understood as a society or group of people. And, while this is a Tom Riddle story, he won’t become a main fixture until Alicia really starts to figure out what’s going on. I hope this clears up any confusion that may be taking place.
> 
> Also, the soundtrack for this chapter was Dynamite by BTS because I forgot it was on loop then didn’t change it because it’s awesome and I’m lazy.
> 
> Thanks!

I frowned down at my supposed History of Magic notes. I’d actually been doing fairly well until I inevitably started thinking about Tom again, which led to thinking of the dream, and then back to Tom.  _ I think about him a lot.  _ It wasn’t a particularly strong revelation. I’d come to accept that thinking of Tom was part of my daily routine. Wake up, think of Tom, brush teeth, and get dressed while thinking of Tom, eating breakfast while Tom was in the back of my mind, take notes and end up scrawling theories in the margins, etc.  _ God help me if anyone ever decides to read these. _ As class came to a close, I noticed Lennie’s eyes on me. As we got up to leave she held me back until the classroom emptied. “Lennie, we have class in five minutes.” She nods. “I know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You’ve been quiet ever since the lake and I-” “I’m fine Lennie. I promise. I’ve just got a dream on my mind, that’s all.” Suddenly her smile turned teasing as we began to walk. She leaned closer and asked a question I had been waiting for. “Was it about your lovely Tom?” I smack her arm. “Hush! Someone will hear you, Lennie!” As she giggles, I get an idea.  _ If she thinks I like him, I’ll be able to get away with the dazed looks I know she’s noticing _ . I take a deep breath. “Actually,” I don’t even need to finish before she’s squealing. “I knew it!” However, her eyes are not as excited as the rest of her. “Something wrong?” I ask as we take our seats in transfiguration, Dumbledore setting up at the front still. “It’s just, Tom Riddle, he,” Out of the corner of my eye I see Dumbledore straighten the smallest amount and turn his head closer. It wasn’t a wonder he’d heard us, we were in the front. Before I can cut her off, she continues. “I just mean to say, he’s a little, well,  _ strange _ , don’t you think.” At my raised eyebrow she flushes and hurries on. “Not that that means you can’t like him, or that he’s you know, bad, per se, it’s just,” she places a hand on my arm. “Nevermind. I’m glad you aren’t caught up on our conversation by the lake, and I’m happy for you. Young love is beautiful.” I smile at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Dumbledore looking straight at us, as he fiddles with a pocket watch. Before I can think further on why his shoulders were tense, and his face contorted in an unknown expression, he begins the class. “Today we will be turning frogs into pocket watches!” And with a flourish of his wand, class begins.

I pick at my sandwich, while once again frowning in thought.  _ What if V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T. was a secret evil wizarding society? What if it was a secret muggle society? And they had found out about wizards and wanted our powers under their control? _ Shaking my head, I sneak a glance at the Slytherin table, but Tom isn’t there. I must not have been as subtle as I thought, as Lennie’s giggles reached my ears.

I sigh dejectedly and lay my head down on the table, arms outstretched on either side of my head as I groan. “Your hand is about to knock over my ink, Lovegood.” I wince and look apologetically up at the person sitting diagonally from me. “Sorry Pince.” The third-year shrugs and goes back to his writing.  _ Maybe the organization was using the killing curse to do good?  _ I almost laugh at that one.  _ Good? Nothing that involves murder is ever really  _ **_good_ ** _...right? _ I shake my head and turn back to my Charms essay with renewed focus. I had plenty of time to think about V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T. and only a day before this essay was due. As I look over my outline I realize I need my textbook, which I don’t have, because I was too busy thinking about Tom.  _ Again. You know that he isn’t worth failing over. At least not yet. _ I raise my eyebrows at myself while wandering farther into the library.  _ Where're the Charms books again? _ I really needed to get a hold of this, I was a Ravenclaw for goodness sakes! I sigh again, I've been doing that a lot lately, and turn a corner only to bump into another person. Who was lurking outside a locked gate? “What the hell?” It takes a moment to put together the pieces. This was the restricted section, and the person was a very upset looking Tom Riddle. “Uh, hi Tom.” ‘ _ Hi ‘what even was that _ .  _ You can do better! _ “Lovegood. What are you doing here?” I raise an eyebrow. “What are  _ you _ doing here?” His eyes narrow at my question.  _ Okay, Tom doesn’t appreciate sass. Noted _ . “I am trying to get a look at the title of that book over there.” He points to a book that can barely be seen on the other side of the gate. “Uh, why? You don’t have any classes that require it, do you?” His frown deepens.  _ I’m just impressed he told the truth to begin with. _ I am ripped from my thoughts at his next words. “Irrelevant. Why are you here?” I frown slightly at his tone, before taking a moment to look him over.

_ Pale, gaunt, upset _ . “Tom?” his gaze seems to look through me for a moment, before once again making eye contact. Instead of asking after his welfare as I wanted, I change tactics. “Are there books on secret societies in there?” The following expression I am graced with is something I don’t think anyone has ever seen on Tom Riddle’s face so plainly. Surprise. “Perhaps. Why?” I shrug. “No reason. I’m here for my charms essay. I left my book on my bed in my rush to get here. It’s due in a day.” He raises his eyebrows at my switch on the topic. “I know.” The silence has grown thick with awkwardness. I raise a hand and point in the opposite direction. “Well, I’m just gonna go.” He nods. “Uh, bye Tom.” “Goodbye, Lovegood.”

After speed walking over to my essay, saying goodbye to Pince who ignores me, and fleeing the library, I end up pacing beside the Black Lake in the spot where Lennie had told me about the curses.  _ That was so fucking awkward. God, that was bad. ‘Hi, Tom’ ‘Bye Tom’ Forgetting he’s in fucking Charms with you. Jeez, you’re just great at this aren’t you, Lovegood?  _

I huffed as I dropped my bag and then collapsed next to the lakeshore. “I need to get back there.” _ I need to find out what V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T. is. If I don’t, well, I don’t really know _ . “Why does it have to be me? I didn’t choose this. Three paths, three buttons, three of me. I didn’t, did I?” I frown. “No, why would I choose this. Thinking is hard, and I’m just me. Nothing special.”  _ Then why do you have to save him? _ And that was the real question. It was startlingly clear whenever I heard it. Save him. A command, not a call, a plea, or a request. I had to do it. I didn't have a choice. But what did it mean? Was he in danger? Was someone, perhaps this society, trying to harm Tom Riddle? Trying to recruit him?  _ Why him? Sure he’s a little reclusive, a little quiet, a little, well, odd, but he’s just a boy. _

And if they were trying to recruit him, how was I going to stop them? For a second a fleeting thought came to my mind. What if he wanted to join them? I shook my head almost violently, before standing up.  _ Just find a way to get into the restricted section. Start there, Alicia, then move forward.  _

With a final nod to myself, I head back into the castle. Now, to find a teacher who would give me a pass without too many questions. Dumbledore would be the best place to go in terms of little questions asked, and if he didn’t work I would try Slughorn. All I’d have to do with him was mention Tom and I were working on a project. He always turned a blind eye when Tom was mentioned.  _ As long as he doesn’t tell Tom.  _ As I go to turn towards Dumbledore’s office, I once again see Tom. Next to him Malfoy and Dolohov are giggling about something while Tom stands a few feet away, staring into the distance. He tenses up and turns to Malfoy with a small glare when he reaches to get his attention. Malfoy is able to stand firm for a complete total of twenty seconds ( a new record probably) before he lowers his head and gestures to the Library. Before they can turn towards me, I hurry on towards Dumbledore.  _ There must be something wrong if he isn’t even pretending for his followers. _ I frown at the word. Followers, that was new. Though I supposed they were, as they all did just that. They followed his every order, hung off his words like they were a lifeline. He held power over them, and that thought scared me for a moment.  _ Where is this coming from, they’re his friends. It’s fine. Just stay on task _ .

As I walk, I think of how I will phrase my question. I highly doubt I can walk in and say ‘Hello Professor I am dreaming about the killing curse, Tom Riddle, and a weird baby thing. Tom and the baby may be the same person, though I’m not sure. Also, there’s a talking voice and lots of fog. Can you let me into the restricted session? I’d like to look up evil societies, purely for educational reasons and in no way related to the aforementioned dreams and Tom.’ because yes, that would go well. I shake myself out of my thoughts and find myself in front of his office door, where he stands watching me closely, clearly about to leave. “Professor, I was wondering if you could, uh, help me?” Dumbledore raises an eyebrow but acquiesces, stepping back into the room. I follow behind and shut the door softly behind me. “What can I help you with?” “Well, sir, I was wondering if I could have a pass for the restricted session.” as his eyebrows raise, I hurry to continue. “It’s just, I wanted to see if I could learn more on my current DADA lesson, and the library’s stock is, well sir, it’s horrid.” He lets a low chuckle, before turning to his desk and taking out a piece of parchment. “Yes, it tends to be that way when it comes to such,” here he pauses and holds out the paper. “Curious subjects.” I gulp as I take the pass, avoiding eye contact. 

“Is there anything else you wish to tell me?” I raise my eyes to him, and for the first time, I lie to a professor. “No sir. Nothing.” He pauses before nodding. “Very well then, run along.” I bow my head before walking away as calmly as I can make myself. Looking down I am surprised, before shaking my head.

_ I, professor Albus Dumbledore, hereby grant Ms. Alicia Lovegood unlimited access to the restricted section in hopes it will help her reach her goal. _

I carefully place the pass into my bag, catching Tom Riddle’s gaze. He stood across the hall from Dumbledore’s office. I couldn’t quite place his expression, but I did do the most sensible thing yet. I broke eye contact and scurried away.

And for the first time, I began to think that maybe Tom Riddle was more dangerous than I’d always thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, my chapters are kind of long, I’ve realized. If you’d like them to be shorter let me know!


	4. Hey Guys!

Hey guys!

  
  


So, it’s been a bit since I last updated this. I was on a kick of writing, when I suddenly just lost all interest in this story, and pretty much everything else I was doing at the time. If I remember that was probably around the time that I put my job hunt on hold to begin graduate school applications. 

My plan for this is pretty simple. I want to beef up/edit the chapters I have as I feel my need to update them frequently took away some quality. Then, I want to try and delve a bit deeper into the whole situation with the OC, kind of like a lore chapter almost? I also want to do some research about Tom’s character as much as I can so I can try and make each ending plausible, and then I’ll pick one. (I already have one in mind, and I may write the ending so I can make sure the story fits it, though I won't share it with you until the end, which is obvious so I don't know why I am telling you that :D)

While working on this, I will also be committing to my Nathan Drake self-insert story which will be an interesting trip, although I think at this point the only thing ‘self-insert’ about it is the name. 

Now that I have free time I should be able to work on this more. However, once I start graduate school, I’ll be a little less available, especially if I finally find a job. 

Let’s have fun!

AllessRen2198


	5. Developments in Identification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia enters the Restricted Section, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we’re back on track and ready to continue the story! Also, credit to Faerie_lights on ao3 for the following quote “Tom Riddle is his own warning”. It’s a tag on one of their stories and I found it fitting!
> 
> PS does anyone else find it a little difficult when you have to start writing your own plot again since you’ve finished editing? XD
> 
> PPS Sorry this is late, I was setting up a DCC Funnel adventure I'm DMing on Saturday. I'm very excited!

I huff in despair as I sit through my last class of the day. While Binns taught an interesting subject, he sucked the life out of it with his methods. _I really hope that when I look at the clock it has moved_. I glance up and frown. _Nope._ Next to me is a kid who I think is named Landry who is obviously asleep. If Binns was a human, and interested in anything that wasn’t the blackboard, he’d probably be in trouble. _What was V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T.? Why did Dumbledore give me unlimited access? He doesn’t suspect Tom or I of anything?_ I was glad I hadn’t told him about Tom. In fact, it had seemed like Dumbledore was uneasy the moment he saw me. Did he know? _He can’t have, he can’t read minds. That’s just ridiculous. Magic or not._ _Though it wouldn’t surprise me if he knew I was lying._ Perhaps I would take a nap before dinner. My potions essay could wait, and I really didn’t want to talk to anyone else. With that decided I follow the other students out of the classroom. 

Walking back to my room is like a dream, my body knowing where to go, and my mind simply watching. I see the students in the hall, avoid collisions, manage greetings, and yet it all is silent. Until I see Malfoy headed straight for me. “Lovegood.” I grimace and manage a nod his way, hoping he won’t try to initiate any further conversation. While Slytherins were generally looked on as ‘the enemy’ since they had a reputation for being ‘evil’, whatever the fourteen-year-old version of that is, I tried my best to be pleasant when approached or seen.  _ No need to make myself a target, especially not now. _ Unfortunately, that is exactly what he wants, and what Malfoy wants, he usually gets. All it took was the words ‘My father will hear about this’ and he had what he wanted. “Yes, Malfoy?” I ask with a forced polite smile after he has been walking beside me in silence. “What’s with Riddle? He keeps looking at you? Are you together? If Riddle gets a girlfriend I should get one too, because it’s not fair that he says no long term distractions from his ultimate go-” Malfoy stops abruptly. “Ultimate goal?” I ask with a raised eyebrow. “Um yes. You know, top marks. No distractions.” I simply hum. “As far as I know, Tom hasn’t been looking at me any more than would normally happen.” Malfoy nods but still looks suspicious. “Well, if there are any developments…” I stifle a giggle and an eye roll, playing dumb. “You will be the first to know.”  _ As if I’d EVER tell you. _ He nods, seemingly satisfied, and strides away.  _ He looks like an overly confident antelope _ . I snort at the mental image that accompanies this statement, and continue to my room.  _ Though Malfoy is more observant than I thought. After all _ , there was a reason he was within the inner circle of followers. I frowned again, there was that word, unbidden in my mind. Friends, I remind myself.  _ They’re his friends, or as close as Tom Riddle can get to friends. Nothing more, nothing less. _

When I reached my bed, I dropped my bag. After taking off my outer robes, sweater, and skirt I lay down and drew the curtains around my bed. I didn’t want to be interrupted. What had started as a simple want for a nap, had turned into a determination to once again go to that dream place. With a determined expression, I closed my eyes. Part of me was convinced that because I was trying to get there, I wouldn’t actually end up there. That’s how it worked, right? You couldn’t go there, you simply ended up there. However, somewhere I must have missed the part where sometimes it does work. Because here I was.

_ Dream World _

_ I opened my eyes slowly, already knowing where I was. How could I not, with the way the fog clung to my skin as it always had. The first thing I noticed was the baby. Its cries were stronger than ever. This time, I approached it. Something had overtaken me, some determination. If this was Tom, I had to see. But just as I reached for the bundle catching a small flash of pale green skin, I felt a hand yank me backward. In front of me stood what I assumed had once been a man. He was no longer, though, with his pale green leathery-looking skin, stretched too thin over his bones. His slit-like nose and flowing black robes only added to the ethereal but terrifying look of his presence. Before I could further explore the thought that this creature was somehow related to Tom, or was in fact this baby if the green skin was any indicator, completing changing everything I had thought before, I saw the group of people behind him. They also wore black, though their faces were hidden by silver masks, carrying all sorts of expressions, long and short alike.  _ **_There’s something familiar about them._ ** _ I hesitated on that thought. Did I know them?  _ **_Of course not. But this must be V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T._ ** _ As if he heard my thoughts the first man, the being smiled.  _

_ All of a sudden, as was the routine of this place, the scene changed back to the green flashing lights and screaming, as I felt the sensation of falling down. At the sudden stop, I felt myself heave and gag. As I looked up, and the sensation wore off, I saw what must have been a young Tom, from before his Hogwarts years, though he looked around ten or eleven. He was talking to someone behind me, but I couldn’t turn to look. Then I felt the slithering and slimy sensation of a snake crawling over my feet, which were bare. Just as I connected the fact that Tom was making hissing noises, I felt the familiar jerk. _

Real?? World

I gasped as I jolted awake. Above me was Lennie, looking concerned. “I came to fetch you for dinner, are you alright?” I nod as I try and catch my breath. Behind her I catch the eyes of Felicia, one of my fellow fourth years. “Yes, yes I’m fine. Let’s go.” As I get up, Lennie catches my arm. “You may want to get dressed first. Though I’m sure Tom wouldn’t mind.” The last part is a whisper, but I can see the worry she’s hiding behind her joke. “Funny.” I quickly dress and grab her arm. “Let’s go then, I’m hungry.” She nods but stops me one last time. “Alicia, you know you can tell me anything, right?” I bite my lip as I look into her eyes. “I know.” At my response she smiles, having received what she deemed a satisfactory answer. 

Together, followed by Felicia and Mars, we made our way to dinner. It was as I spotted that familiar head of hair that I felt it. A tugging sensation in my gut.

**Three choices. A blue button. Alicia Lovegood.**

I come back to reality when I feel an arm haul me up, preventing me from hitting the floor. The hallway around me is quiet, and I can see the shock on everyone’s faces. I look up to find exactly who I’d expected. Tom Riddle was helping me up, and he did not look happy. His face was a mix of anger and disappointment. As if he’d expected better of me, and I had failed. Quickly though, it returned to his neutral expression as he asked me a question. “What?” I replied. He rolled his eyes. “Can you stand?” I nod dumbly and stand up. Behind him I can see Malfoy scrutinizing the situation. “You should be more careful, Lovegood.” His voice is plain, but it holds an undercurrent filled with warning. Looking around I see we are right outside of the great hall. The incident seemed to have spread and the eyes of almost the entire school were on us. At the far end, behind his seat, Dumbledore had stood up halfway arm slightly reaching out, as if he was trying to stop something. With a blink, he had sat back down. As Tom walked away, quickly followed by his posse, I slumped back into Lennie for a moment. “Well.” is all she says, as the students around us go back to their prior activities. I shake my head and let her lead me to the table. 

As she goes to ask me a question, most likely one of concern, I interrupt. “Tell me about your day, Felicia. It gets boring listening to Lennie rant about the same old things.” My tone is teasing, and Felicia concedes, most likely wanting to turn away from the current topic.  _ Tom makes people uncomfortable _ . The revelation hits me hard, and I can tell the expression reaches my face. Luckily it is interpreted as a reaction to Felicia's story as both her and Lennie express their agreement. How it had taken me so long to figure out surprised me. No one ever kept eye contact for too long, including teachers. People tended to give in just so he’d stop fixing his gaze onto them.  _ People fear him. But they can’t figure out why. _ The longer I thought the more it made sense. By holding him as superior, we hoped we’d be spared when he inevitably rose to the top.  _ It’s a form of life insurance. Be devoted, complicit, and you’ll be saved. _

I was shaken from my thoughts as Felicia laughed. Looking up I saw her and Lennie smirking at me, amused. “Wow, Alicia. I knew you liked him, but staring him down looking like that? That’s a bit much.” Lennie said. I could hear an undertone of caution in her voice. This would be the first time another person heard what I had deemed the safest way to continue my operation. Felicia’s eyebrows raised. “Tom Riddle? Well, I suppose he isn’t too bad to look at. It would surely boost your popularity. After all, I would bet that next year, he’ll be the target of every girl here.” Lennie laughs. “How so?” “Come on even you must have noticed how he’s growing. He went from sallow and hollow to almost dreamboat in a single summer. Lord have mercy on us next year.” She and Lennie have a laugh that I make sure to at least try and mimic. “We all know he’d never go for me anyway.” My tone is quieter than I meant it to be. I sounded upset. Lennie places a hand on my shoulder. “From the looks, he’s been sending you, I would have to disagree.” And when I glance up through my eyelashes to confirm, he is there looking right back at me.

I peered over my book at Lennie, who seemed focused enough on her Transfiguration homework. Now was my best bet to sneak into the Restricted Section. Not that I needed to sneak in since I had an all-access pass now. “I’m going to go get another book, I’ll be right back!” My tone is slightly  _ too _ cheery, but thankfully Lennie doesn’t seem to notice. She simply nods her head and waves me away with an unladylike grunt.  _ Step one complete, Alicia. Now for Step Two _ . I walked up to the librarian slowly. “Hello, I have a pass for the restricted section.” My voice is as quiet as possible. There was no need for anyone to hear me and get suspicious. Before she can ask, I hand her Dumbledore’s note. She grimaces at his name but makes a note nonetheless about my allowance inside. “Come on then.” I follow her quietly. When we reach the gates, she unlocks them. “Don’t spend all day in there. And only one book at a time.” Then she forcefully suits the gate, placing the locking charm back on, so no one could follow me in. “Don’t worry. It opens from the inside.” Then she’s off.  _ You’re here! Now you just have to find a book. _ And that was my problem.

I frown as I begin to search. From what I could tell, there was no real system here.  _ Well, just start from the back, and move your way forward. And keep notes of which books you find, since you can only take one at a time. _ As I scanned the shelves, I realized that there weren’t many books with titles on them. Eventually, I came across one that may help.  “ _ Important Wizard Purebloods: A Guide _ . Hmmm, I suppose that’ll have to do for now.” I whisper into the darkness. As I approached the gate I shivered, feeling eyes on me. Looking up I spot Malfoy, Lestrange, and Riddle, watching me closely. I hold eye contact as I exit, making sure the gate locks behind me and covering the title of the book. “Find your secret society?” Tom’s voice is cold.  _ Is he jealous? He could ask for a pass. Then again Tom Riddle himself is a warning, and most who are sound of mind wouldn’t give him access to anything that could tempt him, even if they don’t know exactly why.  _ My thoughts are cut short by Lennie tapping my arm. “Come on. Mars just dropped by, said there’s something he needs to tell you. You should take all your things, I probably won’t be here when you get back, Felicia wanted my advice.” I nod quietly and leave with one last glance at Tom, whose expression had soured at Lennie’s disruption of his interrogation. 

Clutching the book to my chest I pray it will give me what I needed to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I’m actually sticking with this and the Nathan Drake story….for now at least XD. If there’s one thing about me that's obvious I’m a procrastinator and indecisive as fuck. As you can imagine, college was a fun time when it came to papers.


	6. The Story of Ichobine and the Room of Requirement PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia finds a secret and Tom is drawing ever closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is going to be two parts. Not because it's long, but because I want to get a chapter up for y'all. This past week I’ve been caught up in everything and now that it’s done (mostly) I’m finally comfortable enough to take a breath, relax, and get back to life. Sorry, it took so long! Here you go!

I clutch the library book to my chest as I walk out of the library. Behind me, I feel both Lennie and Tom’s gaze on my back, making my neck burn.  _ Find Mars. The faster you do that, the faster you can read this book. _ I glance down at said book.  _ Important Wizard Purebloods: A Guide _ . I wondered briefly who I would find.  _ The four founders for sure will be in here. Maybe a Malfoy?  _ I am shaken from my thoughts as someone grabs my arm, pulling me out of the small sea of students and into an alcove. I look up to see a kind face that belongs to Mars. “Hey, Lennie said you needed to speak to me?” I trail off as I take a closer look at his face. His eyes are flitting around, looking at the hall. He seems nervous, and he's bouncing on his toes as we stand. “Not to rush you Mars but,” “Listen, I think Malfoy is following you. And I always see him whispering with the rest of Riddle’s group. Lennie mentioned you liked Tom, and Alicia I know you have every right to pursue whoever you want, but I think Tom is a bad idea.” He talks so fast and quiet that I have trouble making out his words. But once I do, I can only blink in shock. 

It was never that I or Lennie thought Mars was stupid, I had seen his grades and knew he was quite capable. But I didn’t know he spent so much time observing others. I didn’t know he paid so much attention. “I can explain!” We both let a wince at my loud rebuke at his words. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a huddle of green. “Look, Alicia. I trust you, you’re very capable, but that book in your arms, Riddle’s lackeys,” he went quiet for a second. “Just make sure you don’t get in too deep. Okay?” And at these words, I smile, probably the most guinea smile in weeks.  _ Mars really is the best. _ “Thanks, Mars. But I do have to go, books and homework you know?” He nods though his lips are pursed. “Before you go, there’s one more thing. I’m not sure if it’s actually important or just a stupid click thing but,” He hesitates as he looks around. “Malfoy and Lestrange, they were whispering to each other the other day. I overheard them but could only really make out one word.” Mars’ sudden drop in volume sends chills up my spine. “They called themselves death eaters.” 

I walk back to the common room in a daze. 

  
  


_ Death eaters. Something about that phrase is familiar _ . I think as I wander the halls. Curfew had started hours ago, but I had given up on caution in lieu of losing myself in my thoughts while wandering the halls.  _ Where have I heard that phrase? That name? Why did it cause that much dread? _ As soon as Mars had said those two words, my body had been blanketed in a cold pressure that had yet to give up. I look down at the book in my hand. The only object I had taken with me besides my wand.  _ When did I grab this? _ With a sigh, I turned to head back to my common room, but I stopped short at the sight in front of me. 

It was a door, old, wrought iron, and very much not there before. Another chill ran down my spine and I heard voices around the corner, still faint, but present. Without another moment of hesitation, I entered the door.  _ If they see me, I’m in so much trouble _ . As the door closes, all sound from outside is cut off. I looked around for a place to hide, in case they also decided to investigate the new door that had not been there earlier today. And I stopped.

It was basic, really. The room was small but big enough for someone to walk around. It was grey, mostly, with windows that let in a dusty, yellow light. It looked old, out of time in a way. In the very center of the back wall sat a wooden table, and behind it taking up most of the wall was a giant corkboard. On the desk laid spools of red string, thumbtacks, and parchment. I snort when I realize exactly what the room is.  _ It’s a fucking detective office, right out of the movies. _ This must’ve been the room that everyone whispered about, but no one could name. A few students claimed to have been here, said it provided whatever you required. I look down at the book in my hands, then around the room. “I need a bookshelf.” And low and behold, one materialized. “Damn. Okay.” And with that, I set to work. 

At some point, while I was busy wracking my brain for any detail I may have missed, I must’ve wished for a chair and fire because when I turned around there they were. And on the chair was the library book.  _ I should get back, it must be almost morning _ . I sigh and nod to myself. Making sure I have my wand, I place the book back on the shelf, before turning to leave. Then I pause.  _ What if someone sees me? _ However, before I can think too much, the doors open themselves and I get the feeling that this is my chance. So I step out of the door, and right into a scene that I am definitely not supposed to be witnessing.

Luckily, neither boy actually sees me show up, so it’s not odd that they both jump apart at the sound of my footsteps. In front of me is Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy. And they were whispering furidly about something I was pretty sure no one was supposed to hear. Malfoy makes an undignified squeak, before Tom’s glare sends him scurrying away. I sigh and send a tired smile Tom’s way. “I didn’t hear anything, and I’m not sure if I entirely care. Goodnight, Tom.” However, I make it three steps before he has fallen in next to me. “I’ll walk you back.” I simply shrug and we continue on in silence. 

For once, I am not caught up in my head, but completely present at this moment. “Tom?” his face tilts towards me a fraction, though his eyes remain forward. “Tom.” This time my tone is stern, and I stop walking. It takes him all of a second to stop with me. “Yes?” he seems curious, in a way. I take a deep breath and begin. “I’m worried about you. You look tired. I know we don’t know each other, but,” I pause, the look in his eyes confusing. My voice lowers to a whisper, and I step closer. Centimeters separate us, and I have to tilt my head up to meet his eyes. “Are you alright?” I’ve caught him off guard, it’s obvious. For a moment, only a moment, surprise flashes across his face.  _ He’s not used to people caring. It makes sense if the rumors of an orphanage are true. _ It is at that moment I am reminded. Tom Riddle was a half-blood. A fact I think most people forgot at times when he hung around those who were all for pureblood status alone. 

“I am well. This is your common room?” Somehow he had led me down the halls. “When?” “The sun will be rising soon.” His reminder is distant as if he is caught in his own thoughts. As he turns I grab his wrist. “Tom. You can talk to me. I think I’m beginning to understand.” The laugh he lets out is distant, but there is a smile on his face. “Are you?” With those words, he turns. However, he stops. “But I,” he stumbles slightly on his next words as if he was not used to saying them. “ I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you.” Then he sweeps away. As the sun begins to breach the clouds outside, I smile. 

The next morning, which is really two hours later, Lennie is observing me closely across the table. “You were late, last night. You weren’t in bed when I fell asleep.” Her words catch the attention of Felicia and Mars. I can’t help the blush that comes across my cheeks, thinking of Tom’s words.  _ He thanked me, Tom Riddle doesn’t thank anyone _ . “It was nothing, I got caught up in a classroom studying after the library closed.” Lennie’s frown shows she doesn't believe me, or at least she can sense I’m not being entirely truthful. My mind can’t help but flashback to the board, covered in red string already. Tom, the bay, the ethereal green man, the hooded figures, the fog, the flashing green light, and the screams. “Alicia!” Lennie’s stern voice cuts through my thoughts once again. Once she sees I am paying attention, she shakes her head. “You look horrific, you’ve looked off for days.” I glance at my reflection in the window. She’s right, I look gaunter than I had. The circles under my eyes are deep. “I’m fine. I haven’t been sleeping well.” She clicks her tongue. “Is everything okay? Are you talking to Dumbledore?” her second question makes me blink. “What?” She breathes out her nose, once again annoyed. “He’s been watching you lately, and when he isn’t watching you, he’s watching Tom.” She leans in closer. “What is going on? Are you in trouble?” 

Her question has an underlying meaning and I wince. “No Lennie. Everything is normal,  _ fine _ .” “Are you sure? You know that my parents would,” “I am not  _ pregnant  _ Lennie!” My voice is forceful but quiet, going unheard by anyone but the three around me. At the way Lennie deflates I wince.  _ Did she honestly think _ I don’t even finish my thought. “You disappear, and soon Tom is gone too. You’ve been absent, I’m just  _ worried, _ Alicia.” I send a smile her way. “I’m okay. I promise.” She leans back, satisfied for now. 

“Let’s get to class, yeah?” 

As we walk down the hall to Charms, I see Tom, watching me through the crowd, joined by Malfoy. 

I roll my shoulders and stand taller. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, interactions between Tom and Alicia should pick up now that he’s taken notice of what she’s doing. Also, I’m not sure if I should redeem Tom or not. Thoughts? The story will change at least a bit but I’m not sure if there would realistically be a huge turnaround with Tom or not at this point. At the moment I have a few avenues brainstormed to pick from.


	7. Part Two: The Story of Ichobine and the Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light reading and an awkward encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ichobine is made up in this by me, and not taken from somewhere else, though some inspirational elements may appear, and that credit goes where it is due.  
> Also, I awkwardly asked my friend to read through the Ichobine part and see if it worked, and then realized I admitted I write fanfiction (which is perfectly fine and I’m not ashamed, also she already knew) but saying it outloud was a moment of “oh, it sounds different when you tell someone in your day to day life”  
> Anyways she’s busy so rip me XD  
> Last, but not least, I do plan to expand on Ichobine’s story and dedicate a chapter to his world building as he and the others will become more important.

I sighed into my eggs as I watched the Christmas tree be put up in the great hall. How was it already holiday break? I hadn’t thought so much time had passed. However, my midterm grades said it all. I was lacking in terms of my grades and would need to pick it up soon unless I wanted to fail. _If only I wasn’t so stuck on Tom and this whole Voldemort thing._ I had already decided that I wasn’t going home this year. There was too much to do, and too little time. “Are you excited for the break, Alicia?” Lennie asked as she, Felicia, and Mars joined me. “Not going home, excuse me I have to go write to mum and dad.” They all watched as I scurried away. _Way too seem inconspicuous._ But I knew it was too late. Lennie and Mars were smart. They had known something was up for a while now. I was also sure that Lennie might have begun to suspect that I did not have a crush on Tom, that it was something else. _I’ll have to fix that_. 

I decided then to change my direction. _Might as well start now_ . As I approached the Slytherin table, Malfoy nudged Tom, and almost the entire house went quiet. I held my head up and kept eye contact with Tom. While his face remained blank, his eyes were on fire. I couldn’t place whether it was suspicion, alarm, or a glare, and I honestly didn’t care. “Tom,” I said as I came to a stop right behind Malfoy. “Yes, Lovegood?” Some of the people closest to us seemed shocked we were on a last/first name basis. “You’re staying for Christmas, correct?” He nods as some eyes widen around us. “Good. I’ll see you around.” to sell the act I smile and wink as I turn away. I don’t make it far when I hear what sounds like Malfoy slapping Tom on the back. As I turn I see Tom looking a mix between shocked and affronted. _Phase one of convincing people I’m into Tom complete_ . As I leave the Great Hall, and head for the common room, I can’t help but let my smile drop. _You’re getting close to falling down a slippery slope, Alicia. Best to prepare yourself first._

“Man, Dumbledore was really on you today,” Lennie mentions as we leave. “He kept going to ask you a question, then you’d just move on. What’s up with that? Usually, you don’t have a problem.” She was right. Ever since I had asked for the note, Dumbledore had been trying to follow up, figure out what I was doing. But I wouldn’t, I couldn’t, allow him to do so. It would simply cause him to try and interfere. “I asked for his help on a homework question, extra research, and such, and he keeps on trying to help me delve further. It’s nothing to worry too much about.” Lennie nods. “I suppose that makes sense,” As we turn to climb the stairs her voice becomes muted, and the air thickens with tension. 

He’s there, across the hall. While he isn’t looking my way, Malfoy is. His smirk widens as he nudges Tom. I am drawn back in time to that morning when I had made the half thought through decision to approach Tom and officially start the rumor that I was in love with him. I scoff slightly. _Why is it always love? It’s never ‘oh! She likes him!’ or ‘oh! She’s interested!’ it’s always got to be love!_ My sigh is audible enough that Lennie notices. Then she follows my gaze. “Speaking of, I saw what you did this morning. The whole school did. I knew you liked him, but I didn’t expect this.” her giggles float down the hall, and I see when they reach Tom’s ears. As we draw closer, the inevitable moment of recognition happens. _Will he acknowledge me? Or ignore me?_ I almost laugh at myself. Here I was, sinking both Tom and me to the level of a silly teenage crush. _As if Tom Riddle would have a crush on anyone, much less me._

But, to everyone’s surprise, Tom does acknowledge me. “Alicia. Lovely to see you.” Then he sweeps away, leaving Lennie, Malfoy, and me to stare after him open-mouthed. Malfoy gives a curt nod, still slightly surprised, and Lennie repeatedly slapped my arm before dragging me back to the common room. _Tom fucking Riddle, you know how to turn the tables._

Around me, the room of requirement kindled the flames in the fireplace as I finally cracked up the book. “I wonder if this will hold my answers, though I’m usually not that lucky” I skim through to find there’s no table of contents. But that’s when I realize I’ve come across a diary. “Interesting.” 

  
  
  


_Unfortunately, I cannot date this, nor sign my name. If he ever found out, I’d be worse than dead, for I am too valuable to kill. I don’t know what he and his associates, for lack of a better term, do here, though I have found I shouldn't ask questions. He keeps asking after my father, and the only answer I can give is that he has gone, and not yet returned. Every time I say this, a smile, small and barely there, creeps onto his face, before he banishes it, without a second thought. Does he know something I do not? In any case, I’ve kept my sister away, at our Aunt’s in the country. Hopefully, she remains. Hopefully, my vague letters of disease amongst the servants are enough._

_He came early the day before yesterday. He spouted off nonsense about being an old relative, seeking shelter with his companions after being exiled. Well, I responded I was a well to do man, after all, and couldn’t have him appear, much less stay, without good reason. After all, if my father returns to this lot, I don’t know what my punishment shall be. If he returns at all that is._

_It’s odd. At times I think I see things floating, or flashes of light. People enter, who never leave, yet I can never seem to find them nor put a finger on exactly what they looked like. The memories always slip away. I must be going._

_On my mother Mary’s grave, I will get to the bottom of these imposters, and rid the manor of them._

_T.R._

I stare at the initials at the bottom of the page. Was this Tom’s grandfather? While no dates were provided the book seemed too old as to have belonged to Tom’s father. I frown as I look at the title of the book again. _Important Wizard Purebloods: A Guide_. Why had it been made to look like an informational book? Was it to hide the contents from those who may try to find it? I close the book gently and replace it on the shelf. While it’s only one book, now that I know its contents, it seems to take up the whole shelf. “Odd.”

I yawn and sit back in the chair. “I should go back to the dormitory before it gets past curfew.” I stand and gather my things, before walking to the door. When I deem it safe, I step through. And right in my path is Tom Riddle. He raises an eyebrow as the door fades back to a wall behind me. “Lovegood.” I am frozen before he cracks a smile. _Ah, the charming side has finally come out to play_. “Yes, Tom?” “I’m going to assume there’s no point in asking you what that room is, or why you were in there.” I nod, and bite my lip, shifting on my feet. “You’re anxious to leave?” “Well, yes. It’s, well, uh, unseemly, for me to be standing with a boy in a dark hallway.” My excuse makes him raise his eyebrows, and I flinch. 

“Surely it isn’t, especially if we aren’t up to any mischief?” His single step closer makes my heart race. _Fuck, you need to leave. If the door opens, you’re screwed_ . Before I can stop it, the next sentence blurts out of my mouth, sealing me into the lie I’d been trying to sell. “What if I want to do those mischievous things?” His ensuing moment of complete shock outweighs my own embarrassment. _Is Tom Riddle blushing?_ He stands a bit straighter, and the smile on his face, which most would see as charming, grew sinister. “Is that so?” I can’t help the squeak that leaves my throat. _Dangerous!_ My mind shouts at me.

Then, the voice.

_Save him._

I turned around and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter things are going to pick up with Tom and Alicia after this surprising turn of events. XD It’s going to pick up relationship wise here real soon. But everything will not be as it seems. Also from what I can find, Tom’s dad also had a father named Thomas, so does that make him Tom Riddle III? Then why is his father Thomas Sr.? What does that make his grandfather?


	8. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia can no longer avoid what she’s been fearing to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late! My laptop battery was refusing to charge so I had to get a new one. Thankfully, now it charges so we’re good!!

As I entered the common room, I could feel my face begin to fade from bright red to my normal complexion.

_ “Surely it isn’t, especially if we aren’t up to any mischief?”  _ The memory of his words causes me to choke, which draws the attention of a few of my classmates, still awake and haunting the common room. And the blush was back. I hurried to my dorm room, praying Lennie would be asleep. However, as is anyone’s luck in this situation, she was awake.

“Alicia, are you alright?” her voice is quiet as to not wake our dorm mates, who have sensibly fallen asleep.  _ “What if I want to do those mischievous things?” _ The whine I let out is low and full of distress, causing Lennie to shoot up and wrap her arms around me, leading me to my bed. Before I can stop myself I tell her about the interaction in the hallway.

She is silent for a moment, before she squeals, falling back onto the bed. “I  _ cannot believe _ you said that!” her whisper is harsh, but mixed with childish excitement. I nod in agreement. “Me either. It just,” I shudder in horror. “Came out? Like I was watching but couldn’t stop my mouth.” She nods sympathetically. “What did he do?” her whisper is filled with trepidation and curiosity. I didn’t blame her. To her, Tom Riddle was a dangerous enigma who warranted absolute caution. No matter how beautiful and charming he was, everyone was still cautious, as if they knew some terrible secret, but couldn’t quite place it.

“He was shocked, mostly. As if he couldn’t quite believe what I was saying. Then he smiled at me, but it wasn’t a normal smile? It seemed,” as I trail off Lennie smiles, sad and sympathetic. “Dangerous?” she says, as she sits up. While I did not think the word fit, I nodded anyway. When she looked down at me, she seemed to be debating on what to say. I could imagine her thoughts now.  _ Will she tell me he’s dangerous, that I should stay away? Or will she tell me to go for it? Or would she tell me that I had absolutely no hope? _ I shake my head. “It’s alright. I doubt he’ll do anything; lord knows I’m never talking to him again!” we giggle quietly. 

A moment, small and serene, passes between us. She is the one who breaks it. “Wow, you told Tom Riddle you wanted to do unsavory things with him in a dark hallway!” our giggles grow as we begin to process my words. “I said mischievous, thank you very much!” Her cackle causes Felicia to stir and groan at us to be quiet.

I fall asleep staring at Lennie, who stares back as we lay with large smiles on our faces. It was nice, we hadn’t had many if any, moments of friendship since we arrived. My mind had been taken up by Tom, and everything else had fallen to the side. My last waking thoughts revolve around the utter ridiculousness of the situation.

_ Dream World _

_ In front of me is the baby, closer than ever. It’s screams, not shrieks, filling the void which, for once, is fogless.  _ **_Who are you?_ ** _ I say as I walk closer. Against my better judgment, I lean down and pick up the child. It calms almost instantly, and I notice that for a moment, just a moment, it’s green skin seems to lighten to a normal shade. And its eyes turned from red to a color I knew all too well.  _ **_They look just like Tom’s_ ** _. As I think this, the baby begins to scream, like a thousand voices occupy its body. Around us green light flashes, and in front of me, the ethereal man appears. And I know. He is the baby. As he steps closer, the scene changes. _

_Tom is there, speaking to a familiar face._ ** _Professor Slughorn?_** _I watch as Slughorn seems to withdraw away from Tom. Tom’s presence is dominating the room, as if he is five times the size of Slughorn, his presence spreading out to fill the room._ ** _He looks older as if a year or two has passed._** _I frown as I wonder what could make a professor seem to shrink in on himself while discussing academics with a student._

__

Real?? World

The walk to the great hall is filled with whispers and stares. All of which are directed at me. I shoot another look at Lennie who simply shrugs in defeat. I knew she hadn’t said anything, but that left the mystery of who did. My money was on the paintings who had obviously witnessed my run-in with Tom.  _ Fucking gossips. _

It was almost funny, though, how the incident had warped through word of mouth. One rumor involved me throwing myself at Tom in the middle of the hallway. Another narrated that it had been Tom, not me, who had initiated the encounter. Another involved the two of us confessing an everlasting love to each other as if we were star crossed lovers. There was one, though, that was close to the truth. It was the least popular, probably because of its lack of dramatic effect, but I found it was my favorite.

It was a quiet night when I had run across Tom in the hallway. Apparently, I had happened upon him as he cried, staring out a window. I had offered my shoulder, and we sat in silence. Then I had mentioned my attraction, and Tom, ever the gentleman, had told me he would walk me back to my dorm, and we would discuss it in the morning.

I didn’t know why it was my favorite. Maybe because in this version I was a hero, not some damsel desperately in love. Maybe because it depicted Tom as being human enough to show emotions, even if it was in the solitude of an empty corridor at night. There was one common element to all of them though. When I walked by, the whispers dropped to barely-there hisses. When Tom walked by, dead silence followed him, no one daring to talk until he was long gone. It seemed a tad unfair, in my opinion. Though I didn’t blame them for their fear.

As Lennie and I took our seats at the table in the great hall, and we placed food on our plates, I came to a sudden and heart-stopping conclusion.

_ What if Voldemort is a person?  _ It caused the eggs on my fork to slide off as it stopped halfway to my mouth. I could feel my chest constricting as if preparing to scream, yet no sound came out.  _ It makes sense. That he’s a person. _ In the background of my newfound terror, I could hear a clang, which must’ve been the fork Lennie had told me I dropped. In my mind, a voice told me something I had refused to admit to myself.  _ What if Tom is involved? What if this Voldemort means to kill him? That makes you the only one who can save him. _ My heart seemed frozen as I slowly accepted my new found fate.  _ I will save him. It will be me, who stands between Tom and death. _

“Alicia!” Lennie’s shriek brings me back to the present, and I whip my head around. The tables around us have gone silent at Lennie’s exclamation. While she starts to ask me questions, I frantically search the room. Rationally I knew he wasn’t, couldn’t be, dead yet. But I needed to see him, safe. There, at the Slytherin table, which seemed to be receiving word of the incident currently taking place, looking for all the world like the charming boy he was, sat Tom Riddle. Perfectly alive. I allowed my shoulders to slump as I tried not to cry in relief. “Alicia?” Lennie’s voice was trembling, and I finally met her eyes. “I’m alright. I just, I think it was a panic attack? I’m not sure.” As I speak I meet Tom’s eyes. The expression on his face told me everything I needed to know.

He knew something.

As Lennie led me to the hospital, I sighed.  _ Things just got a lot more complicated. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Alicia, she isn’t completely off with what she thinks is the truth, but it’s also in left field. XD


	9. Message to Readers

Hi guys!

I'm going to take a small break for the rest of the holiday season so I can focus on family and preparing for my first semester of graduate school. I also don't want to run out of inspiration by pushing myself to write more chapters, as I want this to be a fun experience for myself and not a stressful one.

Updates will resume after my classes start, as I will begin writing after Jan. 11th.

Thanks for sticking around!

AllessaRen2198


	10. Author's Note Real Fast :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real fast note

As I recently got a mostly full-time job, I will be a little behind on the posting of chapters (i.e. not able to post as often as I wanted to). As I am also using this week to get ahead on my online graduate classes, I will probably not be writing anything more than outlines until this weekend (the 16th) at the earliest.

However, I do plan on continuing, it is just that this week has been absolutely crazy and it's only half over. XD

I hope to have a chapter out for this and the Nathan Drake book by the middle of/late next week, with others outlined/started so as to not slow me down too much.

That's about it! Just wanted to get that out there. 

Apologies!

AllessaRen2198


	11. You know how life just throws curveballs? (update)

Here's the tea:

My life is suddenly hectic and I am constantly spinning around in my head while all the file cabinets are on fire and there's no extinguisher. (Everything is fine, I swear, just super busy)

I am not giving up on this, it just will have very random updates as I work around life and work and everything that I forget has to happen until it has to happen. (It's been rough these past two weeks)

I'm fine, it's just that I decided to start a job and school again after doing basically nothing for 3/4 of a year, and it is the adjustment period again where I work out the kinks and find a rhythm. I am currently working on a chapter and I hope to have it up by the end of this month/early Feb. But who knows. Certainly not me :)

I thank you for your patience, I am also annoyed and upset at myself so I get if you are too.

Here's to the future of this book lol! (Will book two or three ever exist?! The world may never know.)

Thanks yall,

AllessaRen2198


End file.
